<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Toy by SleepyStargazer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518816">New Toy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyStargazer/pseuds/SleepyStargazer'>SleepyStargazer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Memes [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Objectification, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, ask box meme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyStargazer/pseuds/SleepyStargazer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Playtime is always a delight when your partner gives you a new gift to play with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stan Pines/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Memes [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Gravity Falls, NSFW, Established Relationship, Stan/Reader]</p><p>Warning: Objectification (Reader being treated like a doll) and face fucking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Look at this pretty li’l gift my babygirl gave me,” Stan rumbled as his eyes roved over your daintily dressed form sitting on the edge of the bed. It was hard not shifting under his gaze or slyly tugging the ruffled skirt up to expose the lacy bloomers beneath. It was your own fault, really, for asking him to indulge in a little fantasy of yours, to treat you like some pretty little doll to dirty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, you forgot one important thing: </span>
  <em>
    <span>dolls weren’t supposed to move.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never seen a doll lookin’ so sweet before, wonder if it’s as soft my babygirl is.” You could do nothing but watch as he made his way closer, stopping less than a foot or so away, and reached towards you. It was hard not leaning into the warm, calloused hand cupping your cheek or pressing a kiss to the thumb caressing over lightly glossed lips. “Damn, it is soft like her. I bet it’ll feel perfect around my cock. Whatcha say, doll?” Chuckling, he made your head bob in agreement. “S’what I thought. Let’s getcha situated for some playtime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a swift movement, he scooped you into his arms and carefully positioned you on your knees before him. He tilted your head upwards as he sat on the bed, the casual grin on his face contrasting with the excited glimmer in his eyes. “Heh… this looks real good, gotta thank ‘er later for bein’ so sweet t’a pervy old man like me.” You heard, and saw from a quick glance away from his face, as he unzipped his fly and pulled his hardening cock from his pants. “Maybe I’ll use my new toy t’decide how I’ll thank ‘er.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your mouth watered at the thought and you swallowed in an attempt to keep from drooling. Or, at the least, you tried to swallow just as he reached towards you with his free hand and coaxed your mouth open, letting the saliva drip out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, it comes with its own lube?” He chuckled, swiping his thumb across your bottom lip. "She's spoilin' me, I swear. Lookin' forward t'testin' it out." He adjusted his grip on your jaw, caressing his thumb across your cheek lightly, before he guided himself into your mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn't help yourself as you locked your lips around him gently sucked, relishing the low groan that slipped from him. Not when he curled his free hand into your hair and tugged on it, bobbing your head along his cock slowly. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that feels good. It's like it was made just for me an' my cock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard--</span>
  <em>
    <span>heh, hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- not moaning, or even making a muffled agreement, at his words. Some days, when memories of his cock crossed your mind or you were being stuffed with it, you had similar thoughts; either you were made for him or he was made for you. You swallowed at the thought before gagging slightly as he gave a shallow thrust into your mouth and pulled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya okay, babygirl?" Stan asked quietly, watching you intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," you said, voice slightly hoarse from your sucking. "I'm good, babe, just didn't expect that. Do it again, though. I can take your wonderful cock fucking my face; I'm your new toy, break me in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck…" he breathed, chuckling weakly. "Alright, just gimme a sign when ya can't handle it anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will, promise." Taking a deep breath, you opened your mouth for him again and smiled as he sank back in. The fucking that followed was enough to pulled muffled moans from your throat. He tugged your hair as he held you still and fucked your face, rocking his hips back until his head sat on your lips before going back in for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was a good thing dolls couldn't move themselves, you both were enjoying this just the way it was.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In fact, Brit (life_sans_sin) and I have a blog for all our prompt responses if you guys wanna check it out or leave some asks! If you click <a href="https://pining-for-pines.tumblr.com/">This Link,</a> you'll be sent there for sure! If not, the straight link is: https://pining-for-pines.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>